In many communication systems, a user of a terminal device is typically unable to determine whether he has authority to change certain features of a service that may be provided by a server without attempting to change a feature and subsequently receiving an error message from that server. For instance, in some systems, a Computer-Supported Telecommunications Application (“CSTA”) compliant terminal device may send a message to a server concerning a call feature such as a call forwarding feature to change how that feature is processed. If the user of that device is not authorized to change this feature, the server may send an error message from the server in response to this attempt to change the feature. Such an error message can detract from a user's experience as he or she may be unable to easily ascertain why a given feature cannot be changed in accordance with the user's preference. Such an experience may also result in the user feeling that he or she unnecessarily spent her time attempting a feature change to something that was unable to be changed, which also detracts from the user's experience working with his or her device.
We have determined that a new device, system, and method are needed to permit a user to easily ascertain what features of an application that may rely upon a server to support the feature can be changed by the user of the device.